isekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Konosuba
KonoSuba: God’s Blessing on this Wonderful World! (この素晴らしい世界に祝福を, Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!, literally "A blessing to this wonderful world!") is a Japanese light novel series written by Natsume Akatsuki. The series follows a boy who is sent to a fantasy world following his death, forming a dysfunctional party with a goddess, a wizard, and a crusader to fight against monsters. Beginning as a web novel series published on Shousetsuka ni Narou between December 2012 and October 2013, the series was revised into a printed light novel series with illustrations by Kurone Mishima, which began publication under Kadokawa Shoten's Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko Imprint from October 2013. A manga adaptation, illustrated by Masahito Watari and Joseph Yokobori, began serialization in Fujimi Shobo's Monthly Dragon Age magazine from October 2014. A radio drama CD was released by HobiRecords in March 2015, and an anime television adaptation by Studio Deen aired in Japan between January and March 2016. A second season of the anime aired between January and March 2017.456 A spin-off light novel series, Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen o!, began publication from July 2014. Both the light novels and the manga are licensed in North America by Yen Press. An anime film adaptation by J.C.Staff has been announced, and it is scheduled to premiere in 2019. Plot Following an untimely and embarrassing death, Kazuma Satō, a Japanese teenager shut-in NEET, meets a goddess named Aqua, who offers to reincarnate him in a parallel world with MMORPG elements, where he can go on adventures and battle monsters. Despite being offered a superpowered item or ability to use in this new world, Kazuma, following some provocation, chooses Aqua herself to accompany him to the town of Axel, quickly finding her absent-mindedness to be less than beneficial.LN 1.P With Aqua unable to return to the afterlife until the Devil King is defeated, the two form a party and recruit two other members; an explosion-obsessed magician named Megumin and a masochistic crusader named Darkness.LN 1.2.4 Due to the party's dysfunctional abilities, Kazuma quickly gives up on the idea of defeating the Devil King and tries to live a luxurious lifestyle, only to find the circumstances of his daily life are forcing him and his party to encounter and battle the Devil King's generals. Media Web Novels The original web novel series written by Natsume Akatsuki was published on Syosetu between December 2012 and October 2013. Light Novels A light novel version with illustrations by Kurone Mishima began release under Kadokawa Shoten's Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko imprint from October 1, 2013, with thirteen volumes released as of December 1, 2017. A Megumin-focused spin-off light novel series, also written and illustrated by Akatsuki and Mishima respectively, titled Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! (この素晴らしい世界に爆焔を！, lit. "Give Explosions to This Wonderful World!") and takes place a year prior to the main series, began release from July 1, 2014, with three volumes released as of June 1, 2015. A sequel novel was released December 28, 2016, named Zoku: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! (続・この素晴らしい世界に爆焔を！, lit. "Sequel: Give Explosions to This Wonderful World!"). Another spin-off featuring Vanir was published on April 1, 2016, called Kono Kamen no Akuma ni Sōdan wo! (この仮面の悪魔に相談を！, lit. "Consulting with the Masked Devil!"). Written by Hirukuma and illustrated by Uihime Hagure, a third spin-off is published since August 1, 2017, it is titled Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! Extra Ano Orokamono ni mo Kyakkou wo! (この素晴らしい世界に祝福を！エクストラ あの愚か者にも脚光を！, lit. "Bless Me in This Wonderful World! Extra: Attention Also to That Fool!"). The second volume was released on December 1, 2017. Yen Press announced on May 20, 2016 that it had licensed the light novels for release in North America. Manga A manga adaption of KonoSuba illustrated by Masahito Watari began serialization in the October 2014 issue of Fujimi Shobo's Monthly Dragon Age magazine on September 9, 2014. Five tankōbon volumes have been released as of March 2017. A spin-off manga, A Spotlight For (Even) This fool! Gifting this Wonderful World with Blessings! Extra, was released as a bundle with the twelfth light novel volume. Written and illustrated by Kuma Hiru and Hagure Yuki, respectively, it follows the story of Dust, who finds himself in trouble with Vanir over selling stolen products. Yen Press announced its acquisition of the manga adaptation at the same time that it licensed the original light novels. Anime An anime television adaptation by Studio Deen aired on Tokyo MX between January 14, 2016, and March 16, 2016; later broadcasting on eight other networks and several video on demand streaming networks. The series was simulcast by Crunchyroll in several regions such as North America, and by AnimeLab in Australia. The series was directed by Takaomi Kanasaki and written by Makoto Uezu with character designs by Koichi Kikuta. An original video animation (OVA) was bundled with the ninth light novel of KonoSuba in June 2016. The anime's opening theme is "Fantastic Dreamer" by Machico while the ending theme is "Chīsana Bōken-sha" (ちいさな冒険者, lit."Little Adventurer") performed by Sora Amamiya, Rie Takahashi, and Ai Kayano. A second season premiered on January 12, 2017. The second season's opening theme is "Tomorrow" by Machico, and the ending theme is "Ouchi ni Kaeritai" (お家に帰りたい, lit."Want to Go Home") by Amamiya, Takahashi, and Kayano. A second OVA was bundled with the twelfth volume of KonoSuba in July 2017. On July 25, 2017, Jun Fukushima and Takahashi, the voice actors of Kazuma and Megumin respectively, announced plans for a new KonoSuba anime project. Trivia External Links Category:Isekai Series Category:Web Novels Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime